How many significant figures does $00.071363000$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $00.0{71363}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{00.0}{71363}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{00.0}{71363000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 8.